1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of holsters. More specifically, the presently disclosed systems, methods, and/or apparatuses relate to a locking holster adaptable to be used with a handgun or other firearm.
2. Description of Related Art
It is generally known to carry a handgun in a holster designed to protect the handgun and hold it securely. Holsters can be worn in a number of ways, such as on a belt at the waist, on the thigh, attached or coupled to a plate carrier or tactical vest, under an arm, or around an ankle.
In certain instances, a handgun must be secured or retained within the holster, but quickly and easily removed from the holster, regardless of the type of holster used. Additionally, users need to be assured that, when not in use, the handgun will remain safely in the holster.
Some holsters rely solely on friction to secure the handgun in place. This combination might not be suitable for situations where the gun/holster is subject to a great deal of movement because such movement could cause the handgun to lose frictional engagement with the holster.
Certain other holsters include a variety of strap or flap arrangements that prevent the removal of the firearm from the holster while the strap or flap is in place. With designs that rely on this method to retain a handgun, a user must first unfasten and/or rotate the strap/flap before the firearm can be withdrawn. Then, to re-secure the handgun in the holster once the handgun has been re-holstered, the user must physically refasten and/or rotate the strap/flap before the firearm is securely retained within the holster. Some users might not prefer these designs because of the time required to release and/or re-secure the handgun.
Still other types of holsters include a release lever that is pivotably attached or coupled to the holster body so as to pivot, about a pivot pin or fulcrum point, between a locked position, wherein a protrusion from the release lever is capable of engaging a portion of the handguns trigger guard, and an unlocked position, wherein the release lever is pivoted such that the protrusion is removed from the portion of the handguns trigger guard, to allow the handgun to be withdrawn from the holster.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.